


【FF14】父与子

by xuyuanshu



Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV - Freeform, M/M, 最终幻想14 - Freeform, 瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯 - Freeform, 芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuanshu/pseuds/xuyuanshu
Summary: 角色死亡警告父子年下我在写什么我也不清楚
Relationships: 芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯/瓦厉斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯
Series: FF14混乱邪恶相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553734
Kudos: 6





	【FF14】父与子

“你输了，陛下...”

芝诺斯看着重伤脱力倒在地上帝国最高统治者，不，前最高统治者露出了一贯的微笑。

勉强撑起的人保持着一贯的平静，只是抬起头看着他的儿子发出了意义不明的嗤笑。

“没有什么想说的？”

“说什么？恭喜你的胜利？”

“算了。”芝诺斯慢条斯理走向瓦厉斯，摸上他左眼上的陈旧疤痕，随后拔出刀鞘里的刀，刺入瓦厉斯的身体，转动刀尖，在骨头碎裂声中抽回刀刃，丢到一旁。

“如果您接着挣扎起来会很麻烦的，陛下...”

在战斗前，芝诺斯赶走了所有士兵，命令他们不准靠近，在这样只有两个人单独相处的场所里，看着染上鲜血，努力收起疲惫和虚弱的态势的男人，心里的某种阴暗的欲望迅速滋生。

砍断了瓦厉斯的脊椎后，芝诺斯毫无怜悯的抓住自己父亲的手臂，直接折断，拽住双手不自然的垂下的瓦厉斯，一路拖到王座下，然后在对方惊恐的眼神中直接撕开了瓦厉斯的裤子。

“哦？终于把你该死的从容丢了？”

芝诺斯不怀好意的看着震惊的男人，如天空般的蓝色眼睛里的恶意和欲望在翻腾“我想，陛下你应该能知道我准备要做的事吧？”

“你疯了？！”

看着芝诺斯卸掉盔甲放出某个无比精神的器官的瓦厉斯再也无法保持冷静，挪动着身体想要逃离蹲下来的男人。这种程度的反抗当然没有什么用，马上便被芝诺斯拽着脚踝拖到身前，分开无力的双腿，直接刺入了臀间的肉穴。

剧烈的如同被撕裂成两半的疼痛让瓦厉斯瞬间白了脸，不过现在对于瓦厉斯来说，这些疼痛还不是什么问题，甚至是如果现在在干这种事的是个蛮族都不会让他露出这种表情。

芝诺斯并不在意毫无润滑和扩张而过紧并且干涩的甬道，也不介意被撕裂出血的入口，抓着瓦厉斯的腿根直接抽插起来。借着鲜血，这场侵犯轻松了不少，粗暴的进入到最深然后抽出，握住瓦厉斯安静的蜷在胯下的阴茎套弄了两下，指甲顶在顶端，然后使力一掐。

脆弱处被这样残暴对待的瓦厉斯也只是微微颤抖了一下，安静的躺在血泊中任由芝诺斯摆弄，金色的眼睛空无一物灰败的看着天花板等着这场暴虐的酷刑结束。

他太了解他的儿子了，不管他干什么，接下来的结果都不会有什么变化。

摆弄了一会后芝诺斯放开了瓦厉斯已经鲜血淋漓的性器，从他前面造成的创口伸手进去，抓住瓦厉斯的脊椎骨。

“你的身体真暖啊，陛下...”

顺着脊椎内侧把手伸进胸腔，内脏甚至可以用滚烫来形容，鲜血从创面沾满手臂，非常温暖，芝诺斯可以说是非常温柔的抚摸着自己父亲的脏器，笑的扭曲问着已经濒死的男人。

“没想到你会被无影那种东西牵着鼻子走啊，陛下，厌恶我吗，还是想着干脆不要生我比较好呢。”

“咳..加雷马..需要继承人...”

“无聊的答案...”

芝诺斯抽出被鲜血染红的手臂，卡着瓦厉斯的脖子，包裹他的性器的内壁在主人的窒息中本能的绞紧，芝诺斯抬起瓦厉斯的一条腿，让自己进入的更深，然后把自己的精液灌在了最深处。

松开卡着瓦厉斯脖子的手，看着除了微弱的呼吸已经快毫无反应的男人，握住刚刚丢在一旁的刀抵着瓦厉斯的脖颈俯下身，凑在瓦厉斯耳边“我也曾经爱过你的，父亲...”

直到身下的躯体变得冰凉，芝诺斯才抽出深埋在对方身体里的性器，看着从被刀刃带走生息的人的穴口滑落的精液和血液的混合物陷入沉思，过了一会后捡起瓦厉斯在战斗中被削下的披风盖在他的尸体上。

“再见，父亲.....”


End file.
